Crush
by fact-tastic
Summary: Cade one-shot. Cat has a crush.


_A/N: One shot because of reasons._

* * *

You played with your pencil, just lightly poking the paper. Your mind filled with distant thoughts. Distant because she was looking at you, or maybe just at your direction but you were too terrified to look to make sure. She always made you feel weird. But you were certain that her eyes were on you, you could feel them on your skin. It was nerve-wracking. You didn't know what to do. You were in between the lines of impressing her or staying completely still until she gets bored and looks away. Even if she only looked away for the slightest second, just so you could catch your breath.

It wasn't until you felt something cold touch your knee that you actually moved. It was her hand, it made your muscles jump and goose bumps grow. You were just the violent reaction of cesium and water; explosive.

"Cat, do you like girls?" her voice was calm.

Your grip on the pencil died as her question sank in, the leg under her hand squirming.

"What?" You made out attached to a forced smile, but she knew you far too well for you to pull it off.

"I am more than okay with it." She shrugged. "But don't you like Vega?"

You were shaking by the time she finished her question. You took a breath. "N-no, I-"

"Hey!" Tori said with a wide smile that only made Jade frown.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Jade said as she took her bag, but you knew she wasn't coming back.

"Mkay." Tori said softly as she watched Jade walk out of the room. She turned to you with a smile. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

You didn't know what to say. You can't manage to put into words what she had asked you. So you shrugged "You?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

You nodded. "She thinks I like you." You said softly.

Tori laughed "That's ridiculous! How can she not see it?"

You shrugged once again, that made you sad. "I don't know.. but is it really that obvious?"

Tori didn't say anything this time; she only gave you a look that let you know that it was. You sighed as you slumped back on your chair. Why would Jade ask you such thing out of the blue? And she's always so blunt. You can't say that you hate that. You knew that you weren't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to sarcasm and other things. Her being blunt made things easier for you to understand, when she wasn't being sarcastic and all. And it's not like you actually get offended. You were forgiving and Jade knew that. Even then she always acted differently towards you. Mean but not too mean. It made a difference to you.

Before you knew it you talking to Robbie, or more like standing there lost in your own thoughts while he rambled on about his grandmother and her technology problems. He waved a hand near your face.

"Hellooo? Cat got your tongue?"

You made a face at him, eyebrows pressed together. "I'm Cat." You stated. Whatever he just said didn't make sense at all. You were Cat.. and if the cat got your tongue then that would mean that.. well.. whatever. You shook your head. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the mall today." He flashed you smiled, his voice filled with hope.

You shook your head. Today you had plans. Jade was coming over, or at least you made her promise to. The last time she said she would come over she forgot about it and never made it. But after today, you don't know if she was going to show. But you had nothing to lose; you were going to wait for her even if it killed you.

"I can't. I've got a thing." You said.

"A thing?"

You nodded with a bright smile. "Bye!"

"Wait, no. Cat!"

But it was too late. You were too high on the fact that Jade might be coming over to actually listen to him right now. You were skipping your way up to cloud nine. You don't even remember how you got home, but this was an everyday sort of thing. It didn't concern you at all.

* * *

Time was a factor you hated. Minutes seemed like hours and this made you want to chew you nails to the stub. Waiting wasn't your forte but it wasn't Jade's either. That was another thing that you loved about Jade that went hand in hand with being blunt. She was never one to beat around the bush. You like to think that both of you go hand in hand too. Just right for each other. You just had to tell her.

A knock at the door. "Let me in."

"Yay, you're here!" You pounced on her with a big hug. You felt her arms around you as she took a big breath.

"I promised, didn't I?" She said in almost a whisper.

You pull away this time, hand still lightly dangling on her waist. Finger tips just barely tickling the little bits of skin her shirt failed to cover, and you nod. "You did."

She pulled away completely from you but her eyes firmly fixed on yours. "I'm sorry about last time."

You shook your head. "No, I-"

"Your room. Let's go." She took your hand and walked up to your room. This was her territory whenever she stepped foot in the house. It was normal, she's always been like this. What made you nervous was the way she acted once you were in your room. She paced around the room after closing the door. She had that face she always made when something bothered her. "What are you going to do?"

You gave her a look.

She shifted her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Tori."

"Yeah.. I don't like Tori. I mean, I do like her. Just not in that way. She's my best friend." You danced around each word with a slow breath.

Her eyebrow sprung up. "Your best friend.." Her voice was different, sad even. "I thought we.." she sighed. "Forget it. I knew things would eventually end up like this."

"What are you talking about?" You sat on your bed. She seems so sad right now. It's breaking your heart.

She shook her head. "Why did you ask me to come over anyway?" She continued to pace back and forth. "You should've asked Tori." She shook her head again. "You guys are _best friends_."

Then it hit you. "Jade, I can't be your friend." You sheepishly shook your head with a smile.

She stopped her tracks just to stare at you and something in her eyes made you chest flinch. She walked over to you and crouched. She covered her face with her hands. "What did I do?" She said in a whisper.

You didn't know what to do. This wasn't a side of Jade you've seen before. Your hand slowly made its way to hers. You were trying to figure out what to say but as you uncovered her face, her eyes tore you apart. Jade West was scared. _Scared_.

"Jade." Her eyes found you. "I love you."

She smiled. "Finally."

What you didn't know just until two months into dating, is that she was acting. It was all fake. She knew you loved her, but she also knew that there was no way in the world you would ever tell her if she didn't do anything about it herself. Of course you made a scene once you found out. But you're forgiving, and Jade knew that.

* * *

**A/N:** **I don't even know, you guys. I'm just procrastinating.**

**And the ending. I never like how I end things. /sigh**


End file.
